the fox and the wolf
by nowherenohow
Summary: while visiting Derek, Stiles is kidnapped. After being fatally stabbed Derek decides to give him the bite, what will come from it? And will stiles forgive Derek? Yes I am bad at summaries but I hope the story is better. please R&R. and the rating is subject to change.


Stiles' POV.

I shivered as I exit his car and walks toward the Hale house, _something doesn't feel right,_ I think as I open the door and walk in. _Wait, hold up. Why was the door open!?_ I think stopping and turning around to reveal the door. But where the handle of the door should be there is a hole.

_SHIT, _I turn and run up the stairs to where I know Derek's room to be, finding it empty I run back down. I manage to get to the door when all of a sudden something hard hits my head and the world goes black.

* * *

I wake up only to find that I have been stripped of all clothes (bar my underwear), gagged, blind folded and chained up. "Well, well, well. Hello there, your finally awake I see." I hear a female voice say.

"Screw you, you stupid _bitch!_" I hear a voice that I know to be Derek's, at least I think it is. "Why him, of all the people I know WHY _HIM_!" _he must be across the room,_ I think just before a jolt of what I think is electricity goes through me. I hears a scream that sound like Derek. _No! Not him!_

"Because my _dear_ Derek, he was the first person I found, besides _he_ seems to be getting the response out of you that I want." The voice says with what I can only describe as pure evil. Suddenly I hear footsteps come close to me and I try to get away from whoever is coming towards me.

"Come now dearie, no need to be afraid I won't hurt you _much_" the woman says into my ear, whispering the last word. I then feel hands go behind my head fiddling around with the blind fold. Blinking when she takes it off of me, I can now see that the woman in question is no older than at least thirty with black hair that has one silvery-blue streak in it. She then unties and removes the piece of cloth that was gagging me.

"Fuck you," I cough "You will never get away with it. My dad's the Sheriff" I continue, my voice raspy from dehydration and disuse. That is when I see Derek, chained up across from me. He is in the same attire as me, nothing but underwear, I notice that he also has blood covering his body, whether it's his own or someone else's I do _not_ want to know.

I then notice that Derek's wrists are bloody and that there are dark red veins showing on his arm, _wolfsbane to stop him re-healing. Shit. _

"Oh? You don't thing I can get away with this? Well my boy you are surely mistaken" she replies cackling like a witch.

"Hey Derek, I have a joke for you" I say when I see a small window just above Derek.

"You really think now's the time for one of your stupid jokes?" he replies gritting his teeth as another, weaker, jolt of electricity goes through me.

"Yep" I say once I can speak again, "What does the wolf say to the moon?" I ask him while I look into his eyes, with what I hope is a knowing look.

"Serio- oh I know" he replies, his eyes widening as I look above him at the window then back at him. He smirks then howls, shattering the glass above him and making me grimace, and the woman block her ears and scream. When he finishes howling, the psycho woman gets a hold of herself and then, realising what Derek just did, she goes to a table in the corner of the place that they are in and grabs an axe.

"For _that_ Derek, my dear, you are going to pay," She says walking back over to him, "_but _then again hurting _you _won't do much good. Will it" the woman declares, sliding the sharpened edge of the axe across his chest, not hard enough to cut. She abruptly turns around and walks to me. "_He _on the other-hand will do _very_ well." And before I know it I'm spluttering blood on the woman, Derek is screaming my name and there is an axe in my stomach. And once again it's black.

* * *

Derek's POV.

_Something isn't right_ I think opening my eyes after yet another massive jolt of electricity. As I am healing I look up, only to see Stiles dangling across the room from me. "What is _he _doing here, this is between me and you Jacquelyn, not him!" I say tossing my body around till my wrists are sore and bloody.

"Ooh, shouldn't've done that _dearest Derek_,there is wolfsbane on those manacles, not poisonous but bad enough to wish it were." She says coming up to me and caressing my cheek, I turn my head away from her disgusting touch.

"Just let him go." I say once she has taken her hand away. _I cannot let her see how much it is affecting me, I can't let my feelings for the boy show through_.


End file.
